User blog:MrPacheco101/Daredevil
The flames of war reignite once again! Two illustrious mediums of illustrated storytelling cross paths once again, bringing with them avatars to enact their eternal struggle for literary supremecy! Daredevil ...The Man Without Fear! The mysterious scarlet vigilante defending New York's most violent neighborhood : Hell's Kitchen! His struggle to keep the criminal element from further poisoning his city gets complicated as a new player comes onto the scene! He is... Crying Freeman! A young artist prodigy brainwashed and trained to become an unstoppable killing machine and lead the ancient Triad organization : The 108 Dragons ! Two warriors on opposite sides of the spectrum fight for the very soul of a city , and only one will be...The Deadliest Warrior! Enter...Daredevil, The Man Without Fear! Brief Biography Matt Murock was only 12 years old when he was diagnosed with permanently blindness after saving a blind man from a swirving truck with radioactive. However, at the same time Matt was also gifted with an extraordinary ability. After strolling down the street one day he realized all of his other senses have heighten into extraordinary levels, letting him see a world that nobody else can describe. As he grew older Matt graduated into law school and started to train in martial arts with a fellow blindman named Sticks. On the day before his law school graduation Murdock's father , boxing fighter Johnathon "Battling Jack" Murdock, was beaten to death by the oder of criminal gangster "The Fixer" after failing to lose a fixed-match. After the death of his father, Matt opened up a law practice with his long-time Franklin "Foggy" Nelson to help innocent people in the court of law all after the while masquarading as Daredevil: The Man Without Fear. As Daredevil, Matt utilizes his fighting skills and heighten senses to fight off criminal scums in the streets of New York. Weapons/Powerrs/Abilities/X-Factor Weapons Multi-Purpose Cane:Daredevil's main and only weapon of choice. The Multi-Purpose Cane has for different modes Daredevil can choose from double stick, nunchuck, staff, and manrikigusari( a long chain-like weapon with two weighted ends). It also has a cable grappling hook that helps Daredevil swing from building to building. Daredevil uses the weapon as both a melee and a projectile with max proficiency. Powers/Abilities Superhuman Level Senses: Ever since he was bathed in the radioactive waste, all of Daredevil's senses have increased exponetially giving him a different view of his surrounding.These include... *'Superhuman Level of Touch:' Daredevil's sense of touch is so keen and preceptive that he is able to read faster than a normal human being by touching the ink's imprint. His sense of touch makes Daredevil very sensitive to his surroundings. He is able to detect the temperature and pressure change around him or sense someone from five feet away due to body heat and disturbance in the air. It also gives him complete body control, abling him to increase his strength to peak human level or give him enchanced agility. *'Superhuman Level of Smell': Daredevil's sense of smell allows him to acutely decipher and recognize different types of smells and odors.With it he is able to recognize someone's scent and follow them within a 50 ft radius or recognize someone by certain stench of their sweat. His sense of smell allows him to track any person by their smell alone, even if they tried masqueraded ir. *'Superhuman Level of Hearing:' Daredevil's sense of hearing allows him to hear things at a greater distant and certain kinds of vibrations that no normal human could hear. With it Daredevil is able to hear someone's hearbeat at a distance of fifty feet,or hear a whisper conversaation through a soundproof wall. He then taught himself how to mentall block other sounds and increase perception on a specific type of sound, with it he is able to concentrate faster. He is also able to indentify someone and tell if they're lying ffrom their heartbeat alone. *'Superhuman Level of Taste:' Daredevil has a refined sense of taste. He could taste every single ingredient found in the food and drinks he consumes. However there must be at least twenty millligrams of the substance present to do so. *'Superhuman Level of Equillibrium:' Daredevil has complete and total control of his balance, making him on par with the great Spider-Man is a sense of balance. *'Radar Sense:' Sort of a Sixth sense, Daredevil's Radar sense gives him of where objects are and how far they are in his surroundings by sending electromagnetic signals in the brain and bouncing off of certain objects. The Radar sense essentially gives him some kind of dimensional view of the world. *'Telepathy': Daredevil apprently possesses some minor telepathic abilities, however this should not be taken accounted for in the final out come, as there is no essential explaination on how they work. X-Factors Olympic Level Strength: Daredevil is far stronger than a normal human being thanks rigourous and intense daily excercise. He is able to lift about 450 lb max and was able to flip a limousine full of people one time. High Intelligence: Daredevil is shown to have a high IQ level and is shown to be quite knowledgble in science and medicine. Skilled Stratigist: Daredevil is known to be skilled and proficent tactician in combat, as he must rely on his senses, mind, body, and skill to take on superhuman foes and minimize the damage. At one point, Daredevil was able to ambush the Avengers (Members at this point were Beast, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hercules) and incapitate them all by himself. Superb Acrobat: Daredevil is an extemly skilled acrobat, surpassing the most elite Olympic athlete due to constant rigourous training in his lifetime. Daredevil moves entirely on foot utilizing the combination of his acrobatic skills , extreme parqoure, and his cane to maneuver around the city. Skilled Detective: Utilizing his intelligence, hyper senses, and interrogation skills, Daredevil has shown to be an exceptional detective who can find clues and solve perplexed problems. Proficient Marksman: Daredevil is shown to be a remarkable marksman, expecially with projectile weapons like his cane. He can richocet his cane and hit a target with pin-point accuracy. Weapon Expert: Daredevil is well informed and is an expert in weaponry, more specifically in Japanese-related such as katanas, sais, nunchucks etc. Expert Martial Artis'''t: Daredevil is an excellent martial artist able to go on par with the likes of Black Panther, Captain America, and Taskmaster to a standstill. Daredevil's fighting style is a combinatiation of various types of martial arts such as Boxing, Ninjutsu, Capoeria, Kung-Fu, Jujitsu etc. that overall compliment his strengths as a fighter. Daredevil knows various pressure points in the human body and had used them to cause, paralysis, temporary blindness, excruciating pain. The combination of his fighting style, acrobatic skills, and undying will make Daredevil an opponent to be reckoned with. Weapon Showcase Daredevil-1-bonus.jpg|Daredevil with his multi-purpose cane. Daredevil #1 - Page 27.jpg|Dardevil's cane in murikagasangi mode Daredevil V1 #207 - Page 11.jpg|Daredevil using his cane as a projectile to take out the lights Cane in staff mode.jpg|Daredevil's cane in staff mode Daredevil parkouring.jpg|Daredevil pakouring Daredevil's agility.jpg|Daredevil's swift agility Daredevil smacking.jpg|Daredevil smacking Bruiser with his cane. Cane helicoptor.jpg|Daredevil throws his cane at a helicoptor propeller, which knockso ut several guards. Annual Daredevil #1 - Page 14.jpg|Daredevil using his agility and grapplinghook to maneuver the city age 18.jpg|Daredevil maneuvering around the city with acute proficientcy Page 21.jpg|Daredevil's martial arts prowess Page 5.jpg|Daredevil outmaneuvering two lions DD's world.jpg|The world Daredevil views via Radar Sense Page 12.jpg|Daredevil dedeuces the one who hired Spot via listening to their heartbear Bone breaker.jpg|Daredevil usinghis acute hearing to find the breaking point in shattering bruiser's bones. Page 9.jpg|Daredevil using his SH sense of touch, smell, and taste to decipher the wedding guests DD Vs. Everyone.jpg|Daredevil taking on several terrorist organizations like HYDRA and A.I.M DD vs. Cap.jpg|Daredevil taking on Cap using eahc other's preferred weapons DD vs. Cap 2.jpg|Daredevil still taking on Cap without difficulty DD Handcuffed.jpg|Daredevil knocking out someone while handcuffed Daredevil being awesome.jpg|Daredevil rescuing a little girl from Spots grasp DD vs. SSM.jpg|Daredevil taking on Superior Spider-Man DD vs. the Hulk.jpg|Daredevil taking on the Incredible Hulk DD vs. Bullseye.jpg|Daredevil kicking the crap out of Bullseye The Mournful Assassin,Crying Freeman! Brief Biography Yo Hinomura had a rising career as a gifted potter with an exhibit that was the talk of the art circle. One day he inexplicably stumbled upon a roll of film hidden inside one of his pot, containing an assassination sanctioned by the mysterious Triad known as the 108 Dragons. The Dragons give the young artist the option to return the film in exchange for his silence, only for Yo to flat out refuse and attempt to give the film to the police, resulting in him getting kidnapped by the organization. Now in their thrall, the 108 leaders gradually brainwashed and experimented with the gentle and timid Yo, transforming him into an unstoppable killing machine under their employ. A dragon was then tatooed on his back ,symbolizing his internal struggle for his freedom, to complete his transformation. Hinamura inhuman skills as an assassin carved him a bloody path in the criminal underworld earning the moniker of "Crying Freeman." For his compulsion of sheddi ng tears after killing his victims. Hinomura eventually becomes the head of the very organization that transformed him into the killer he is today and cemented his legacy as the greatest criminal of the Far East. Weapons '''Chinese daggers:Freeman's signature weapon. A simple six inch blade with a carved ebondy handle used for assassinations, close quater combat, and throwing projectiles. As a signature move, he can wield the daggers between the webs of his feet with deadly efficiency, capable of unleashing lethal kicks. Acupunture needles: Small thread-like needles used through acupuncture therapy. Freeman uses these to immobolize or eliminate enemies through various pressure points throughout the body. X-Factors Master Martial Artist: The 108 Dragons trained Freeman in various martial arts su ch as kung-fu and assassination techniques to transform him into a expert kill. He excells in strikes, grappling,usage of peessure points helps him contend against stronger enemies and group. Peak Physical Condition: Crying Freeman's physical attributes such as speed, strength, and endurance are trained in top physical condition. He has complete control over his bodily function that grant him the ability to perform tasks impossible for a normal human. Feats include knocking an enemy's eye out of his socket with a single chop, exploding from the water into the air, and surviving an electrocution underwater. Night Vision: Freeman has the inate ability of seeing perfectly in the dark without the assistance of advanced headware. Expert Marksmanship: Freeman has an advanced level skill of marksmanship in both firearms and projectile weaponry. He is able to gun down multiple enemies in rapid succession and project dagger at high speed through the usage of his foot. Keen Intellect: Crying Freeman has shown to be a highly educated man with advance knowledge of the human anatomy. High Observation and Listening Skills: Freeman has keen eyesight, able to pick up small anomalies like muscle movements in order to anticipate moves. His ears are shown to be very sensitive to slighr noises such as rustling. Criminal Mastermind: In the series, Crying Freeman is portrayed as a dangerous and cunning player of the criminal element. Freeman has orchestrated the downfall of numerous branches of rival organizations, assassinated numerous high ranking officials, and toppled savage terrorists organizations. Showcase UpyZUnd.jpg|Crying Freeman in all of his glory T290.jpg|Freeman shedding tears after a kill. D086.jpg|Freeman hidi ng behind a portrait with his dagger. D217.jpg|Freeman assassinate a high ranking Camorra member with an eloquent stroke, despite being his first assignment. T298.jpg|Freeman slaughtering multiple enemies with his dagger. T287.jpg|Freeman gives someone a chesire grin before flinging his blade onto someone's head. 6hGUV1m.jpg|Freeman coming from above to shank someone in the chest and karate chop somebody's eyeball out. L6JTVBj.jpg|Freeman smashing a would be assassins head in. Jv0mXaC.jpg|Freeman snapping someone's neck and smashing their head in. BLmwOUU.jpg|Freeman crushing someone's ears in. NuMgbHx.jpg|Freeman cutting a face in half with his feet. OZDNdb2.jpg|Freeman accurately throwing a dagger with his foot. B80yaPB.jpg|Freeman cutting down a group of Camorras with his feet. FljxzM8.jpg|Freeman targeting the pressure points of a larger foe. GdgFjkg.jpg|Freeman kicking at a uncomfortable angle to get out of a hold. KT9MmU5.jpg|Freeman swings around and hooks with a chokehold. 4k6kz2T.jpg|Freeman using acupuncture needles to knockout his clones. Xb2EpxE.jpg|Freeman using his needle to render someone mute. RXP8wRO.jpg|Freeman bursting out of the ocean. GTXlXzI.jpg|Freeman dodging gunfire in the dark. 724Henv.jpg|Freeman taking a full electrocution. The Dragon's Inferno by Pach Prologue Saigon, Vietnam A blistering sun floats dead center in the clear blue, afternon skies above the busy streets of the Vietnam capitol of Saigon. The intensity of the sun's presence is felt as the murky puddles of rainwater left all over the the concrete establishment ,from a morning storm, is quickly dissapaited by the heat of its luminous rays. Category:Blog posts